evil never cries
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: what happens when Kish and pai swap personality's? Tokyo's worst nightmare is born.
1. tokyos worst nightmare

**Evil never cries **

_Hi another random Mewsugarpudd, Kisshufan4ever story. Surprisingly its not a crossover this time._

"Mew mew Strawberry"

"Mew mew Minto"

"Mew mew Lettuce"

"Mew mew Pudding"

"Mew mew Zakuro"

"METAMOPHORSIS"

Five girls transformed to form Tokyo mew mew. Let the battle commence. One brave alien was creating a chimera to fight the young superheroes. His name was Kisshu and he'd deliberately snuck behind his (adopted) brothers backs to annoy the mews. Oh and to see his little Koneko. Kish often wondered what it would be like to have your love returned like his younger brother Tart or be totally emotionless like his older brother Pai. Sighing he grabbed his dragon swords from thin air and plunged into the battle. That he had willingly created.

~After the battle on the ship~

"Oww" Kish groaned in protest at the fact that every single antiseptic that his planet could offer was being dabbed and prodded all over his battered body.

"You deserve it" Pai says in monotone while dabbing hard on a particularly painful cut. Kish stifled a scream of anguish.

"Yeh I want to make that monkey mew cry I could have came with you. I probably would have done a better job than you did." Tart whined while throwing in a good batch of patronising sarcasm. Good old Tart rubbing salt into the wound as always.

"Then why don't you go down now and see if you can make stupid mew cry" Kish suggested. Tart teleported of filling with glee at the thought of causing that stupid mew pain and inflicting hurt on her.

"Oh thank god he's gone" Kish breathed a deep sigh of relief. A stinging pain spread across his body. "Doesn't the healing chamber clean as well as healing cuts?" Kish inquired.

"Yes but I thought you needed a bit of punishment" Pai replied never leaving his strict monotone.

If looks could kill at that moment Pai would be dead. Kish sighing slowly stood up and was ushered by a smirking Pai to the healing chamber at the end of the corridor.

"I'll program it this time" Pai orders Kish away from the machine, wincing inwardly at the fun time he'd had last time Kish programmed the machine. Lets just say that if Pai had his way at the end of that incident Kisshu's remains would have mysteriously appeared in a neatly wrapped parcel on café mew mews doorstep. Sadly Tart stopped him before the worst situation occurred. Kish suddenly had an idea for vengeance. He teleported behind his tall comrade and shoved him hard. Pai accidentally pushed the wrong button as he fell forward smoke poured out of the machine, buttons flashed randomly and from this chaos emerged Tokyo's worst nightmare!

~At the café minutes after the darkness was born~

The doors were flung open and a strong gust of wind rattled around the café. The mews turned in shock. A shadowy figure stood in the doorway. Suddenly a beam of lightning flashed behind the figure. Pai was revealed.

(Wait when did the storm start? Oh well on with the story)

"Kish broke my machine," Pai wailed before sinking to the floor sobbing and rocking to and fro with his thumb in his mouth "And im scared of storms"

All the girls stared in shock at the usually cruel and brutal alien who was intent on the destruction of their planet and the murder of everyone who lived there. Then the poor doors got slammed open again flames surrounded the doorway. In walked a figure clad in black, his longish black hair swinging behind him.

"Hello Mews" he says his voice as flat as a pancake.

"Wait doesn't Pai usually speak in that dull monotone that bores everyone to sleep?" Ryou adds spitefully making Pai go into fresh bursts of tears.

"Aww poor didums" Mint taunts patronisingly.

"Who's that then na no da?" Pudding questioned anxiously.

"I am your worst nightmare" Was the anomonous reply.

"The tea trade has ended" Mint screamed in horror.

"No I am the one who'll destroy this world and everything on it" The parting comment echoed of the wall as the stranger swept away.

"I want my mummy" Pai whimpers from his soggy puddle on the floor.

"Pai get yourself together we need you to find out who this stranger is and your probably the best fighter here. Ryou snorted rudely from the corner of the room. Pai turned round and glared at Ryou.

"Fu-rai-senn" Pai yelled angrily drawing out his fan and sending a bolt of lightning at Ryou. The powerful attack narrowly missed the blondes shoulder, and that was only because he dived out the way.

"I almost hit him waaahhh" Pai wailed.

"Wait are you crying because you almost hit him or because you missed?" Mint asked.

"I missed" He sobbed. Ryou glared at him with a hostile air.


	2. a new moon rises

**A new moon comes out**

The streets of Tokyo were ablaze, flames coiling , like a snake ready to pounce. Above the fallen city was the destroyer of all things good and right. His emotions were a frozen mess lying deep inside what was once a heart.

The Mews and Pai were on there way to the battle just as a huge explosion went of by the tower. The ground shook ferociously making the tower rock uncontrollably.

The figure of hate turned in disgust at the attacking group.

"Kisshu THIS IS aN absOluTe outrage. YOU are a disgrace. You THINK thAt Because yOUr The middle child your special. IT really annoys me," Pai yelled giving Kish an annoyed look. All the mews looked at Pai confused until he whispered that they'd understand soon.

"You think that your petty comments can stop me," Kish droned in monotone before lunging at the nearest target (Which happened to be Pudding) with a newly appeared dragon sword.

"You cant get me na no da" Pudding giggled as she flipped neatly out of the way.

"Pudding," Ichigo shrieked as Kish teleported behind the little monkey and narrowly missed her. The other mews sprang into action. Attacks hit Kish from all sides yet he didn't even flinch. Turning to Lettuce he took position and flew at full speed daggers pointing to her chest. Lettuce eeped and ungracefully flung herself to the side. As Kish flew past, her mew instincts cut in and she abruptly wrenched his arm back, twisting it ruthlessly and quickly bringing her knee into his face. Teleporting away he hissed in agony. Before he could recover even for a moment a strawberry surprise hit him square in the chest. Growling in fury he teleported away and the mews cheered and high fived. Meanwhile Pai had an odd smirk on his face.

"What is it Pai san?" Lettuce inquired.

"Oh noTHINg," he quicKly reassured them "ABOUT kish I donT know what we should do. we need to HELP him out AND save tokyo, not just for ME" The mews and Pai sprinted to the café to discuss their next move and how this could have happened.

"I think I know how this happened" Pai murmured thoughtfully.

"How?" The mews cried excitedly.

"Well I was trying to program the healing chamber, to fix Kish after you broke him, and he thought it would be funny to push me because I wouldn't let him do it himself as last time… well lets just say I almost did half of your job for you, anyway he shoved me and I accidentally hit the wrong button," Pai concluded with a slightly pleased look of triumph that he had figured it out.

"You have a healing chamber na no da?" Pudding questioned.

"No statement" Pai said sheepishly.

"Pudding that's not the important question, so Pai you think this this has something to do with your transformation?" Mint cut in.

"yep pretty much" Pai says.

Meanwhile at a dark lair in a volcano somewhere

A shadow sat in a hastily crafted room plotting his next move against those pesky mews and that traitor Pai. Muttering under his breath darkly he swiftly moved to the side of the room before rooting in the corner for something to write with and something to write on. Hurriedly, he started writing down his evil schemes. Looking down, he frowned realising what he had written.

**HSIT SI ONT UYO**

Rubbing out harshly he struggled to grasp the meaning of this message yet he couldn't fathom a thing. Slowly he looked for some inspiration for a new plan idea. Slowly it dawned on him that the most brilliant plan yet was right under his devious little nose. With a cunning glint in his eye he began to prepare for Tokyo's downfall.

Newsflash

Pudding has finally figured something out.

"He said we broke Kish haha broke"

Newsflash over

Back with the Mews.

While Pudding was laughing at her latest discovery the other Mews were having a serious discussion with Pai about how this would effect the rest of the world.

"What do you think going to happen Pai?" Ichigo mutters.

"Well quite frankly , Mew Ichigo, I think this might end the world!" Pai explained

**Ok we haven't spelt things wrong there meant to be like that coz there riddles also if you figure out the riddles don't tell anyone coz it will wreck it.**


End file.
